videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug.scheer/Fake Cartoon Network: Punch Time Series
The Cartoon Network: Punch Time series is a hypothetical series of platform fighting games released on many consoles. Instead of beginning with Explosion for the Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, & 3DS, it would actually began on the N64, PS1, & Dreamcast. Games *''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Battle'' (1999, N64/PS1/Dreamcast) *''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Combat Arena (2005, GameCube/Xbox/PS2/Game Boy Advance) *''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion ''(2011, Wii/Xbox 360/PS3/3DS) Gameplay ''Puch Time Battle ''would play in a similar manner to ''Punch Time Explosion, in which each character is given a unique moveset and pitted against each other in up to four-player battle royales. Unlike the recent installement, however, Battle ''would be based around stamina and damage-based matches and each character would only get a 3 Special Moves. It would include a Free Battle mode, Arcade Mode, and Training Mode. Beginning with ''Combat Arena, the Punch Time series would take a unique turn for the better. The combat would be upgraded to better match the unique fighting styles of each character, and would see its first handheld release. Each character would be given two unique super moves and the crossover of stages would be introduced. The modes on this game would include: Free Battle, Training, Arcade Mode, Multiplayer/Connect With Friends (for online play), and Fierce Combat (a mode where you face each playable character, followed by the most powerful antagonist of each IP.) Explosion would be the newest installment and include all the features of the actual game: Super-Based matches, each character gets three Super Moves, etc. However, new features unrevealed for the real Battle Royale would also be implemented, such as: the return of Fierce Combat (now upgraded with more fierce boss characters). a new Synchronization system that pairs two All-Stars together as they combine their Supers into a powerful Fusion Attack, and the Classic Combat free cheat code pack that would give veteran fighters their original movesets, as well as bring back characters that didn't return for Explosion. Characters The original roster was 12 characters (To compete with Smash Bros). The sequel (including veterans) has 22, and my version of Explosion would have at least 40 (counting the real roster plus a few additional ones). ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Battle'' #Dexter #Monkey #Buttercup #Bubbles #Blossom #Mojo Jojo #Johnny Bravo #Him #The Eds #Cow & Chicken #Courage #Captain Planet ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Combat Arena'' #Dexter #Monkey #Buttercup #Bubbles #Blossom #Mojo Jojo #Johnny Bravo #Him #The Eds #Cow & Chicken #Courage #Young Ben #Vilgax #Mac & Bloo #Numbuh 1 #Father #Samurai Jack #Ami & Yumi #The Ghost Dude #Kevin Leven #Mandark #Captain Planet ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion'' #Finn & Jake #Gumball #Mordecai & Rigby #Ami & Yumi #Ben 10 #Chowder #Buttercup #Flapjack #Captain Knuckles #Numbuh 1 #Bubbles #Blossom #Mac & Bloo #Dexter #Monkey #Grim #Billy & Mandy #Samurari Jack #Captain Planet #Father #Vilgax #Mojo Jojo #Kevin Levin #Johnny Bravo #Him #Young Ben #Scotsman #Hoss Delgado #Toiletnator #The Ghost Dude #The Eds #Cow & Chicken #Courage #Weasel & Baboon #Ice King #Lazlo #Rex #Monkey #Ghost Hunter #TOM Category:Series Category:Fake Series Category:Random Category:/b/ SO RANDUM XD